Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an electronically controlled engine and a transmission, such as a power shift transmission (PST) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT), coupled to the engine. The transmission is, in turn, coupled to at least one drive axle assembly for transferring torque from the transmission to the vehicle's wheels or tracks. For instance, for a four-wheel drive track-driven vehicle, a drive wheel of each front track assembly is typically rotationally coupled to a front axle assembly of the work vehicle for transferring torque transmitted from the engine to the front track assembly while a drive wheel of each rear track assembly is typically rotationally coupled to a rear axle assembly of the work vehicle for transferring torque transmitted from the engine to the rear track assembly. As is generally understood, each drive wheel may be configured to rotationally engage a corresponding endless track of the associated track assembly such that rotation of the drive wheel rotates the track, thereby allowing the vehicle to be driven forward or backward.
For a multi-axle work vehicle, the most efficient use of engine power is to load each axle equally. However, due to implement loading and/or weight transfer on the work vehicle, current control systems are not equipped to properly balance the loading applied across the front and rear axle assemblies. As a result, such conventional control systems are typically configured to limit the engine torque output to a pre-determined torque limit calculated based on a worst-case scenario for the axle load imbalances that may occur during operation of the associated work vehicle. As such, the torque output for the engine may be significantly limited during normal operation of the work vehicle.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling a multi-axle work vehicle based on axle loading would be welcomed in the technology. In this regard, a specific need exists for a system and method that allows for the engine torque output of a multi-axle work vehicle to be controlled based on differences in the axle loading between separate axle assemblies of the work vehicle.